Love Is Not Dead
by FrancesBonnefoyLilyoftheValley
Summary: Lea is a poor maid, her parents were killed in a large fire, her life is dismal. When she gets attacked by two strangers in an alley, her supernatural life changes forever... Rated T for safies! On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I'm new to fan fics, so I hope you enjoy the story. I really do appreciate feedback(I am really mushy be forewarned) Yana owns Kuroshitsuji and Ciel, Bassy, etc!**

The Undertaker.  
A particularly cruel, perverted man, right? Yes, correct.  
Loveless?  
Not exactly.  
But, Lea was particularly open-minded. She was a fine young maid living in the center of London. She served under a rich mistress and her husband, who treated her quite well indeed. A faithful maid she was, but she lacked a fundamental part in her personality: The ability to truly care for another, Love. This concept had never occurred to the poor child, for her parents had perished in a great fire when she was young. Many good lives had been lost in that house, including two nobilities: The Earl of Phantomhive, and his lovely wife. Their son had survived, sole heir to the Phantomhive fortune and toy company, Funtom. That lad was quite a curiosity, but Lea's story may prove to be as alluring.  
A tall Lea of the Winchester Manor walked down a dark alley in the dead of night. Her chocolate flyaway hair whisked behind her as she ran to the manor. To her, this alley was a short cut, but to thieves and criminals was a perfect spot to commit their crimes.  
Lea stopped.  
Click... Click... Click  
Someone's boots clacked upon the worn cobblestones of the alley.  
"Hello?" Lea called in her light Brits accent.  
"Oh, I'm a bit early, am I?" A strange voice spoke. "Your turn is next...oh what may your name be..?"  
Lea heard the pages of a book flip rapidly in the dark.  
"Ah, Lea Tanaka!" The voice said triumphant. "4 minutes from now! I am early!"  
"For what exactly?" She asked.  
"Oh, nothing exactly. Just stay here please!" A voice, distinctly male, spoke.  
"Why?" She nervously backed away from the source of the voice.  
"Because of the schedule!" He spoke adamantly.  
"I'll be leaving now...," she ran to the end of the alley.  
"No! You mustn't really!" The voice seemed closer.  
A hand came out of the darkness and grabbed Lea. She screamed loudly, but another hand muffled the rest. Her body was pushed against another. She kicked and struggled to no avail. Long hair fell across her face.  
"Oh here he comes!" The man said letting her go.  
She broke free and caught a glimpse of an electric green eye.  
"What the bloody heck!"she yelped.  
She spun around about to run, but was blocked by a tall dark figure. Lea's eyes widened in fear.  
"A-am I- g-going t-to d-d-die?" she trembled.  
"Yes, my dear," the one who had grabbed her said. "And I will collect your soul after."  
The tall dark figure reached a great hand out to her, but she did not scream. She shut her eyes and remembered.  
"Great flames," she spoke as the figure wrapped his hands around her neck.  
The hands stopped and retracted from her neck.  
"Don't ya have guts young miss?" The assailant spoke with large arms at his side.  
"Tell me, why should I be scared?" She asked with a large amount of seriousness.  
"I have nothing, nothing. No parents, a grueling job. I have only my dream that was easily crushed by my mistress, so tell me, why should I fear a great selfish oaf like you?"  
The assailant backed away, and Lea started to cry.  
"I dunno what friends ya ave missy, but theys sure a frightn," he said tremulously.  
"Pardon, what friends?" Lea asked, sniffing.  
"The bloke behind ye!" And the assailant fell over dead with a fork sticking out of him.  
"Wha..?"Lea whipped around.  
A tall man in a tailored suit looked above her with a smirk. His eyes burned red with a dark passion. In his hands were pieces of cutlery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey minna! So this chapter is excruciatingly short, but I plan to update a tad more often so you aren't left hanging…..for to long *giggles*.**

"Bocchan! The serial killer is dead!" he called to the end of the alley.  
A young boy, of no more than 14 stepped into the alley.  
"Good work, Sebastian," the boy said." the queen shall be quite satisfied."  
"What shall I do with the young miss, my lord?" Sebastian asked.  
"Use her for further evidence and questioning," the lord whisked his hand as if it were a trivial matter." Now then Sebastian..."  
"Wait a bloody second!" Lea stopped.  
"What happened and who were those two men. In fact, who are either of you?!"  
"Why should I answer to an ignorant maid, such as yourself? I am the esteemed Earl of Phatomhive, Ciel. I shouldn't have to answer stupid and trivial things!" the Earl replied offended.  
"I meant no disrespect my lord," Lea bowed.  
"Anyone who offends my master shall be dealt with!" Sebastian walked to her with a handsome, yet intimidating frown.  
"Back down Sebastian, the poor girl did apologize, did she not?" Ciel said in a mocking tone. "To atone, you can become my maid."  
"Your maid, my lord?" Lea repeated uncertainly.  
"Yes. Sebastian, question her further and then bring her to the mansion! I will deal with her previous masters," Ciel said finally.  
"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied bowing reverently.  
As, Ciel walked off Sebastian frowned upon the girl.  
"You have quite the attitude speaking to a noble man like that such as my master," he said angrily.  
"I meant no harm! I only wish to know what happened!" She pleaded.  
"Very well, tell me what occurred to you in excruciating detail," Sebastian seemed unsatisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey minna! Thanks for reading my story so much! I'd like to add that I will be posting more frequently from now on. Disclaim: Yana own Sebby Ciel, etc. I solely own Lea.

At the Phantomhive estate, Lea wore a new uniform of Phantomhive blue. The sleeves puffed up at the shoulders, the collar was to her neck, and her skirt was long. There wasn't much difference between this and her previous unattractive yellow uniform. In fact, blue was her color. It brought a rich tone in her silky chocolate hair and the vibrant, curious, but dull, light in her violet eyes. While she was admiring her features in the mirror, Sebastian strolled in the bedroom she was assigned.  
"Sir,"She said as she curtsied.  
"I assume you know how to clean considering your previous occupation?" Sebastian confirmed.  
"Yes sir, where do I begin?" She inquired.  
"The West quarter of the mansion," he replied.  
"Excuse me," she curtsied again and walked to her job.  
As she scrubbed the rich chestnut wood floor of West quarter, she thought of her interrogation.  
FLASHBACK  
The carriage ride to the mansion had been quiet and uneventful. Lea had thought of the strange man with the handsome green eyes. Who was he? What did he mean? She was next?  
The carriage stopped in the drive of a large estate. The building was a magnificent piece of architecture, but it lacked something Lea couldn't place. She felt she lacked that too. A large white wolf-dog bounded to the carriage.  
"BACK DOG!" Sebastian barked at it.  
The dog reeled away and fell into a bush.  
Sounds of pleasure came from the strange creature as the shrub scraped the its back.  
Sebastian opened the door to the carriage and helped Lea out.  
They walked to and through the house. The entrance was quite elegant, and all the hallways that followed. Sebastian opened a door and lead Lea inside.  
A little chair and table sat in the center of the room. As unsettling as those two pieces of furniture were, what really frightened her were the peeling wall, claw marks, and blood stains that coated the room. The only untouched parts were the table and chair.  
"Take a seat, please," Sebastian motioned to the chair.  
Lea uneasily sat in the strange chair.  
"Lets begin shall we? First question. Who might you be?"Sebastian asked.  
"Lea Tanaka, former maid of Lady Margart Ashton and Lord Henry Ashton," Lea replied.  
"Tanaka, you say?" Sebastian inquired. "Number Two. What is your history, parents, any criminal record?"  
"I was born in a mansion owned by a great Earl, my mistress told me. There was a great fire and everyone in my family died...I've never known my parents. I stole a loaf of bread when I was five, and that's it, sir,"she responded.  
"Hmm, Number three. What were you doing in that alley? And anyone else there?"Sebastian continued.  
"I was on my way home from an errand, and there was a strange man. He had these eyes... A lovely cold green,"She shut her eyes.  
"Hmmmm. That's enough for the present,"He said thinking. "I will show you to Mei Rin."  
Lea stood up and followed him. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks. She had almost died...  
"Thank you," Lea said.  
"Thank me?" Sebastian repeated stopping.  
Gratitude was quite unusual. He blushed a little, but never looked at Lea.  
"For saving me, sir," She tried again.  
"I see, you are welcome,"he replied.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
Lea finished the hall and went to clean a different part of the mansion. As Lea walked, she remembered the man with the green eyes. Who was he?  
"I shall take I upon myself to inquire!" She told her self.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI minna! Sorry I haven't posted recently! I had been busy this week. Yana owns Kuro!**

A few months had gone by and Lea was fairing ok. She never spoke to anyone but Sebastian and Pluto. She also went on midnight walks around the manor.  
One night she walked in a different part of the estate. She traveled through the bushes and grass. She sat down in a little gather of hedges and looked at the bright moon. Pluto howled from a distance, and Lea sung an old song she remembered from somewhere.  
Let me shine like the moon,  
Brightly glow light so soon,  
Lullaby when I leave,  
Give you my soul to reap...  
"I love that part!" A voice said behind her.  
Lea turned around.  
There, stood a tall man with silver hair cascading to his knees. He wore a black cloak and a black top hat, and his silvery bangs fell in front of his face.  
"I'm past my reaping days anyhow!" He said.  
"Who are you?" Lea said backing away.  
"You don't remember me?" He said. "You were almost my last reap!"  
He pouted and looked at her, then he started laughing until he hit the ground.  
"Why are you here!?" She asked alarmed.  
She knew just who he was now.  
"I just wanted to say hi to the young lord, and then I saw you!" He replied sitting down with her.  
"Coming to call this late at night?" She inquired, still quite alarmed.  
"A piece of information for Sebastian," he repeated.  
"Oh, then hullo my name is Lea Tanaka," she replied calming down.  
"Undertaker is my name dearie!" He said.  
"Care to join me for a little bit then? I'm awfully lonely," she said quietly.  
"Why not hehehe!" The tall one said.  
"So, what did you mean by collect my soul?" She asked.  
"Well, you see, I come from a funny lot, you could say," he started, plopping down next to her. "They have a big library of deceased people's memories, souls."  
"Really?" She was curious. "So you were collecting mine? It isn't much, really."  
"I came out of retirement for your soul because they begged me for some reason, but I ended up with the large buffoon's soul hehehehe," he continued.  
"So are you similar to a shinigami?"Lea asked.  
"I am one, well a retired one," he said solemnly, looking at the moon.  
"Fascinating! A real shinigami!" She exclaimed. "Tell me more!"  
"We collect the souls of the dying and store them in large record holders," he continued.  
"What do souls look like?" She asked.  
"Like, well, a collection of pictures in a strip of film," He replied, slightly taken aback by her rabid curiosity.  
"Hmmm," she looked at the moon.  
Her deep violet eyes glowed in the moonlight like a gleaming garnets. She unraveled her hair and fell back on the grass.  
"Better," she said.  
" Do you know any jokes? I love jokes!" He randomly asked.  
"Yes, quite a few," she replied, sitting up.  
She whispered a joke in his ear.  
"AHHHHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he cackled, curling up. "I can't breath!"  
Lea chuckled.  
" Am I truly that humorous?" She asked.  
" Yes my dear, you are quite a jem!" He wiped a tear from under his bangs.  
Then he looked strait into could faintly see a glow of green behind his thick bangs.  
A hand suddenly fell upon Lea's shoulder.  
"I suggest you head back to the house, this man is quite dangerous," Sebastian said.  
Lea jumped.  
"Yes, sir,"she curtsied. " Good day sir, Undertaker."  
"Bye dearie! I hope I hear another one of your delicious jokes soon!" Undertaker said.  
"Run along now, Lea! And fix your hair!" Sebastian said, venom growing in his voice.  
Lea trotted off into the mansion. She ran into an old man on her way.  
"Hello sir," Lea greeted politely.  
"ho ho!" The tiny man replied.  
"And your name?" Lea persisted.  
The man suddenly grew larger.  
"Excuse that milady, my name is Tanaka," he replied.  
"Tanaka!?" She exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is your next chapter! I do appreciate feedback and advice to improve my story. Kuro is Yana's property! I do own Lea.**

"My name is Lea...Tanaka," she mumbled.  
"Tanaka you say?" His eyes lit up. " I had a granddaughter named Lea, but I thought she'd perished in the fire!"  
"I've...never known my family," she said.  
"Could you be-" Tanaka deflated.  
"He does that," a deep voice sounded behind her.  
"Mr. Bardroy!" She spun around and bowed.  
"You are a cute new girl," he said looking at her. "Lea was it?"  
" Yes, but I must head off now!" She said as she scampered off, unwillingly.  
She found her grandfather?! She'd have to find out later...  
In her bed, she fantasized about the Undertaker. He was a very curious man, and he was quite "adorable", too.  
In the middle of the night, there was a knock on her chamber door. Sebastian entered, and sat on the end of her bed.  
"Anything you'd like to tell me miss Lea?" Sebastian asked, concerned.  
"No Sebastian...," she replied, nervously shifting her nightgown.  
"Why is it, Lea, that I find you speaking with strange men outside the mansion?" He asked. " It is quite concerning... regarding the safety of our master."  
"I'm sorry Sebastian, he was there, so I invited him to sit with me," Lea replied." He is certainly an interesting person, though."  
"Dear Lea, please, for your and Bocchan's safety, do not speak with strangers," he said jealously, grabbing her hand.  
"But Sebastian, we had met before!" Lea protested, grasping his hand firmly.  
"You had, had you?" He looked at her angrily.  
"Yes," she replied, nervously.  
"Bocchan is our priority, no strange men," he said finally, seeming to lie.  
He bent in and gave her a hug. He pulled away and kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight Lea-Chan," he said.  
Lea fell back on her pillow. She and Sebastian had been speaking for a few months now. They had quiet chats about her and life in the mansion. Sebastian made her a little more sociable, but she felt no romance towards him, although he seemed a bit forward with her. There was something strange in his eyes every time he looked at her. A soft pink glow, like hunger, or, dare she say, affection.  
The next day Lea continued her chores, but the then Sebastian assembled the staff.  
"Tonight at the Phantomhive estate, there will be a gala. You are all to attend, formally. You are to only speak well of your master to promote his good name, correct?" He said.  
"Yes sir," Finny said happily.  
"Okie Dok!" Bard replied walking off.  
"I'll dress pretty, yes I will!" Mai Rin enthused.  
"Yes sir," Lea replied trotting off excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okee… So due to some issues with original Chapter 6(Brought to you by 54Ninja…) I had to replace it. This Chapter isn't very fluffy, but I like the way I have described things in this chapter! Disclaimer: Yana owns Kuroshitsuji**

That night, Lea looked into the mirror. She wore an ugly blue dress and did her hair in a simple bun. She looked back at the dress. It was an atrocious deep blue with orange adornments. The frills were stacked in copious amounts on her sleeves, skirt, and neckline. Her skirt was too short, almost to her knees, and the neckline rose too high for a party gown. She sighed deeply. If only she had a more flattering dress. A knock sounded at her door.

"Enter!" She chimed.

Real Tanaka entered the small room. The disgusted look on his face said everything.

"My, my granddaughter! Is that what you shall wear?" He asked.

"Am I your granddaughter, sir?" She inquired.

"I see you as my kin. Do you have an objection?" He replied.

"No! Of course not, but why-"Tanaka swiftly cut her off.

"I will educate you in our family affairs later, but at the present time, here is more suitable attire for this evening," he said whipping a green dress out of thin air.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed looking at it."It's very lovely."

"I'm glad you like it. It was your mother's," he said.

"Oh thank you!" She said running into his arms."Oh grandfather, you are too generous!"

"My pleasure,"he said."Better hurry and prepare for the ball."

He swiftly deflated before her eyes and left.

She quickly donned her new possession and found pieces to accessorize.

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Her brown locks were tied into an elegant braided bun with a single strand from her hair hanging down in a spiral. She wore a pearl necklace she had found in her old closet along with a pair of green flat shoes. Her most prized piece was her dress: Leaf green, low necked, and a large skirt. A scatter of garnets decorated the bodice, which gave life to her eyes, and the large skirt was layered with tule and more green fabric.

She briskly exited the small room and scampered down the servant's hallway.

"Wait for me, yes please do!" Mai Rin called from behind her.

Mai was wearing a simple, yet exquisite gown. The full gown was all black with puffed sleeves and a tight waist. The neckline of the dress went right under Mai's collar bone, but dared no further. The entire dress had outlines in gold of various leaves. Her rosy hair was done in elegant spirals, and her bangs were pinned back. The only offsetting peice of her outfit was an unsettling magenta bow on the back of her dress.

"You look wonderful Mai!"Lea said, ignoring the bow.

"Thank you, yes thank you!"she said.

"Shall we?" Asked Lea.

Mai nodded her head, and they strode all the way to the ball room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! For those of you past Chap 6, SLOWWW DDOOWWN. I need you to reread it because I changed it. I know you may have liked it, but I feel like I made my story move too quickly, and the story would get boring real fast. So please go to that if you have read the version I put out 1** **st** **. Thanks! Enjoy this chapter! Yana owns Kuro!**

(Please read that ^)

The excited, yet sophisticated pair, strode into the grand ballroom. Lea and Mai proceeded to gush about everyone's outfits.

"Oh that fine lady's dress!" Lea squealed, gesturing to a young lady's royal blue dress.

"That's very pretty, yes it is!" Mai Rin confirmed.

The girls continued to chat, until none other than Bardroy swept Mai onto the dance floor. Mai's face turned a deep scarlet color in response to his action.

Bardroy's triumphant expression quickly turned Mai Rin's embarrassed blush into a large grin. Lea watched as the couple swirled across the floor. She looked around and saw Ciel and Lizzy dancing happily to the jovial tune. Lea was lost in a happy world she had never known before. The music, lights, and happy mood made Lea ecstatic. Out of nowhere, Sebastian appeared in front of her.

"Would you like to join me for a dance?" He asked.

"Of course!" She replied.

Lea was wobbly, but Sebastian steadied her.

"Just let me lead," he told her.

Soon, Lea grew to the dance and became quite graceful.

"Sebastian, you are quite the dancer," she told him.

"If I couldn't preform this simple task, what kind of butler would I be? Though, you seemed to have taken to it very quickly," he observed.

"You are such a good instructor, it is hard to fail!" She replied.

She knew what Sebastian was to her now. He reminded her of a big brother! He was there for her when she needed help or was in danger.

Just then a voice spoke"May I have a dance with the lovely maiden, hehe?"

Sebastian's pleasant smile turned dark very rapidly.

"Of course," his tone of voice like ice.

Lea was hesitantly given to the owner of the voice.

It was the Undertaker!

"Hello dearie!" He greeted.

"Good evening!" She replied, wondering why Sebastian had become gloomy.

"It's been a few days, how might you be doing?" He asked her.

"Quite well!" She turned her attention to the Undertaker. "And you?"

"The same, and so many new deaths recently!" The odd man replied.

"I see, so you have been busy," she responded. "How is your profession doing as a whole?"

They danced for a very long time and discussed many pointless things. When the dance ended, they continued talking intently.

"Can I have another joke?" He asked quietly.

"If you desire so," she replied, sweat dropping.

She whispered one into his ear and-

"BAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

Ciel had a why-did-I-invite-this-weirdo look. Then everything resumed quickly.

"Hehe, sorry," he blushed under his long bangs.

"Quite alright, you have a wonderful laugh," she smiled.

In the corner of her eye, she caught Mai and Bardroy sneaking off into the moonlit outside, and she giggled.

"What's so funny, dearie?" The Undertaker asked confused.

"A trivial matter," she replied smirking.

"Come now, you can tell me!" He pushed on.

"It's not a large matter, nothing to fret over," she replied, dismissing his question.

He grabbed her by the waist and led her out onto the manor balcony. He dipped her, dancing style.

"I'll kiss you if you don't tell me," he playfully threatened.

"W-ww-wh-a?" was all she could manage, blushing in the dark.

"B-b-but i-it wasn't a big deal!" She squeaked, blushing apple-red.

"But I want to know what makes you laugh like that,"he pouted.

"Me? Laugh?"She asked puzzled.

As he drew closer, Lea could feel her heart pounding, her cheeks flushing, and her eyes fluttering.

"10,9,8...," he whispered.

Lea looked at him like he was mad! Wait. He was.

"...4,3,2," With that Lea's eyes shut tight.

"1..."

Wait...

Nothing happened!

Her eyes opened.

The Undertaker was right at her face, but he wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"I see," he said putting her back up. "Was it really trivial? Or did you want a kiss?"

"What?"she asked, composing' herself.

"You heard me," he stood with a rare look of seriousness.

"Well...I-um-eh,"she fidgeted in embarrassment.

"I'll have you know I am too old for you," he grinned again. " Oh dear it is late! Good bye, Lea."

He walked off, leaving her blushing on the moonlit balcony.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! SOOOO sorry for the long wait, I have had no chance to post in the last week or two. Thanks for your patience!**

Lea was preparing for bed when a knock sounded on her door.  
"Enter!"she called.  
Sebastian entered the room.  
"Hello Lea! How was your first Phantomhive ball?" He asked, sitting on her bed.  
"Quite good!" She replied, sitting next to him.  
"Was the food to your liking?" He asked.  
"Oh yes, I was quite satisfied by the end of it!" She replied.  
They sat their talking for awhile until Lea yawned.  
"I'll leave you to have your sleep then,"Sebastian said, standing up.  
"Wait!" Lea slurred sleepily, grabbing his tail coat."Stay until I fall asleep!"  
"Just a little while," he said, tucking her in.  
Lea fell right asleep, and Sebastian went to prepare the young master for sleep.  
The next morning, Lea woke bright as sunshine. She donned her maid uniform and set to work. Today she helping the to young master with an important guest.  
"May I present Sir Jackson Armony, knight to the queen's service," Sebastian announced.  
"This way, sir," Lea beckoned.  
Sir Jackson looked very attractive, chestnut brown and messy hair, glimmering green eyes and he was done up in a red soldier's uniform.  
"Here is the earl's meeting chamber," Lea opened the door to Ciel's business room.  
She followed him in the room and shut the door.  
"Lea," Ciel called.  
"Prepare my Earl Grey Tea please."  
"Yes, master," she replied.  
She prepared the tea and distributed it.  
"Jolly good!" Jackson exclaimed in delight.  
"Yes, yes, now you said..." Ciel continued.  
Lea stood, dreadfully bored, for about an hour.  
A knock, then Sebastian came from the door.  
"Master and guest, may I present midday refreshments," he said.  
A cart full of tasty delights were pushed into the room. Chocolate pies, orange tarts, and raspberry candies were some of the treats on the table.  
Lea looked hungrily at the treats.  
"Come, maid," Sebastian called Lea.  
"Yes, sir," she replied.  
He pulled her aside in the hallway and gave her some dessert. He put his finger to his lips, as if he couldn't tell the young master he had given her a morsel of food.  
He ushered her back into the room where she stayed for many dreary discussions.  
"...and that concludes the summary," Sir Jackson finished.  
"I see, so the queen requested this inquiry to be discreet," Ciel replied.  
"Yes, it is of utmost importance," said Jackson adamantly.  
"Lea, show the fine gentleman to his quarters, and you shall be taking care of him," Ciel said.  
"Yes, my earl," she responded.  
She led the strapping soldier down the long hallway.  
"Lea, was it?" The soldier spoke suddenly.  
"Yes, sir," she replied, continuing.  
"My, you are a pretty maid," he stated.  
She opened a door and beckoned him.  
"Here are your quarters. If you need anything, I will be at your service," she said, curtsying.  
Lea scuttled down the hallway to her next duty.  
"...this is too serious Sebastian," she stopped at the sound Ciel's voice, coming from the drawing room.  
She would've continued, but what was said next was shocking.  
"I need you to profile all the suspects for this serial murder case. The suspect seems to have a sweet spot for brunettes, and he could be anybody," Ciel said.  
"Yes of course, bocchan, but shouldn't we take measures to protect the manor?" Sebastian asked.  
"Well of course, and I want a profile from our sudden guest. There is something not quite right about him," Ciel said.  
"Then shouldn't I take care of him instead of Lea?" Sebastian inquired.  
"No, I have just a small suspicion,"Ciel finalized. "Now onto the exports..."  
Lea walked as quickly as she could to the supply closet, and she began to clean.  
Brunettes? Our guest may be a killer?  
Lea had a partial understanding of the meaning of the queen's guard dog, but could Ciel really be a detective?  
This was a most interesting development.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Been awhile huh? This is going to be a double posting since this chap is soooo short! Disclaim: Yana owns Kuro!**

Lea was summoned by Sir Jackson at a peculiar hour of the night. She arrived at the room soon after. She knocked.

"Comes in pplrease!" She heard a slurry voice from inside call.

"Yes?" She opened the door.

She tried to not gasp at the horrific scene of a bedroom she was looking at. Brandy, gin, and whisky bottles littered the floor and bed. Jackson was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room. He was in a disheveled state. He hair was tousled about, his shirt was buttoned loosely, and he had one boot on and one boot on the floor.

"What do you need?" She asked, trying not to sound disgusted.

"Why don't ya comes over here?" He called. "A grass of water purlease?"

"Of course," she retrieved a glass of water from her cart.

She walked cautiously over to the man with the knowledge he might be a killer.

"Here is your water, sir," she said, cautiously setting it down on the small table next to him.

"Thanks ya," he said grabbing it.

Suddenly, tossed it on her.

"Warry," he said, smirking.

"I must go dry my self, excuse me," she curtsied.

"No, wait," he stopped her.

"Yes?" She answered.

Instead of a reply, he stood in a wobbly fashion, and grabbed her arm.

"Please excuse me," she said trying to pull away.

He yanked her arm and caught her in a choke hold.

"May I ask what you are doing?" She inquired tremulously.

"Your soo purty," he warbled, drunkenly.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Don't holler!" He moaned.

He held onto her tighter.

"SEBASTIAN!" she shrieked, a tear coming out of her eye.

He clamped his hand over her mouth, but she found an opportunity and kicked him in the crotch.

"Ach!"he doubled over in pain.

She ran free and out of room so fast, the whole house might have been oblivious to it.

"SEBASTIAN!"she shrieked once more.

The butler appeared from out of thin air.

"Lea!" He said, wrapping his arms around her."Are you okay?"

"No Sebastian. Our guest tried to choke me!"she cried into him.

"Shh. He was taken care of," he soothed.

"He was?"she whimpered, still in shock.

"Yes he was,"he continued. "Now run along to your bedroom and have a nice sleep."

"Ok,"she replied.

She ran to her bedroom, curled up in her bed, and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! This chapter is really short, too! I guess I'll just post sooner so I don't keep you guys hanging! Thanks for reading this! Yana Owns Kuro!**

"You shall accompany Sebastian and I today on a little trip," Ciel told Lea.

"Trip?"she repeated.

"Yes,"Ciel confirmed.

It was morning after the incident in Ciel's study.

"It is of great importance that you follow every instruction we give you,"he said.

"Put this on,"Sebastian handed her a violet dress and cloak. "You are not a maid today."

"Yes, my lord," she curtsied.

In the carriage, Ciel gave Lea instructions.

"You do not speak to anyone we do not first, hold your head high with dignity, you are playing a noblewoman today, and finally follow every command we give you," he finished.

"May I ask what this outing is about?" She implored.

"Yes. You are assisting us in a case I have acquired from the queen," he said.

"Where are we going?"she asked.

"We are already here," he said, as the carriage stopped.

Sebastian led Lea out of the cart, then Ciel.

"The Undertaker?" She read the sign.

"Yes," Ciel replied.

They entered the shop, and the owner was no where to be seen.

"Undertaker!" Ciel called.

"Here!"the Undertaker opened the coffin he was in.

He hopped out and looked at his company.

Lea blushed immediately and turned around to look at some coffins.

"Can I make your coffin yet?" He asked his norm.

"No, I have to ask you some important questions. Lea you make look around," Ciel said.

"Thank you, my lord," she replied.

Was this about the murderer they spoke of that night? What about the Sir Jackson?

Lea strolled about the strange, yet tranquil coffins. Lea looked at many a coffin. Mahogany, Elm, Oak, Maple, and many other imported and exotic woods were labeled on neat little cards in front of the corresponding coffins. A particular coffin had caught her eye. Labeled "Dark Oak", it was a black and simple casket. The lid had tiny, gold symbols scattered across the top. It was lined with a dark red velvet fabric, and it had a lacey black pillow. She walked towards it and looked closer. It seemed to be drawing her to it, and she was becoming drowsy. She looked around. No master, no butler, and most importantly, no retired shinigami turned undertaker around. She rolled into the open casket and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY! It's been awhile since the last post…. Yup.**

 **(Response to** YaoiLovinKitsune) **: IDK really. I wanted it to be OCxUndertaker, but harem is a possibility.**

 **Anyway, Disclaim Yana owns Kuroshitsuji!**

She awoke and looked around.  
Shafts of daylight fell upon her face as she woke up from a restful slumber on a feathered mattress. The sheets were too elegant for a simple servant's sheets. The room in which she awoke was a large chamber. The green velvet drapes fell across the large windows, allowing sunlight to flit through.  
A door at the other end of the chamber opened, and a young, perky maid dressed in blue walked through with a tea service.  
"Mornin' little miss!" She spoke kindly.  
"Little..?" Lea replied, sitting up and looking down.  
She was short! Her little legs were half the size of her normal leg size. She looked at her hands which were smaller than normal. She noticed an airy quality about her neck and face. She grabbed at her hair. It was short, well to her shoulders.  
"Don't like being called little? You never minded before, miss!" The maid replied.  
"Oh, sorry. Where am I?" Lea's voice was high pitched and young.  
"Miss Lea! You don't remember? This is the Phantomhive manor. You and your parents live here!" The maid replied.  
"Oh!" Lea remembered.  
The Phantomhive manor. She grew up there. When she was about 7, she and a very young Ciel were best friends with Lizzy until...  
"You cannot talk directly to Master Ciel anymore. Today you are a member of staff," the grouchy old woman who was chief of staff told her.  
"But Ciel-kun!" Lea whimpered.  
"No more!" The lady repeated. "And none to Lady Elizabeth either!"  
That night Lea wept tears of pure sorrow and heartbreak. Her mother and grandfather had tried consoling her, but to no avail. Then the fire came.  
One sunny afternoon, Lea swept the yard as asked then returned to the manor. She had lunch, then resumed duty as usual. In the evening, she was with her parents reading and chatting. Then a cry broke their loving tranquility.  
"Fire! In the manor! The Earl is there!" A maid screeched.  
Lea's parents told her to stay in the room.  
Lea waited hours until she heard a noise. A crackling noise.  
"Mummy?" Lea whimpered.  
The door opened and a woman in white walked in.  
"Where is mummy?" She asked hopefully.  
"She has been purified dear child," the white figure said.  
"What?" The frightened child replied.  
"It's your turn now. It will be alright," it spoke.  
The fire surged into the room. Lea ran to a curtained window in fear and smashed it open. She said a quick prayer to keep her safe and aimed to land in the bushes. She ran wounded and tired to a local village before she collapsed.  
She woke abruptly with a tingling sensation on her lips. She sat up. The Undertaker was resting on her lap.


	12. Chapter 12

**YO! It has been forever! Christmas was busy and New Years. OH GOSH! Happy Late Holidays! Here's a nice long chap to fill you up! SO SORRY about the delay! Yana owns Kuro!**

Lea sat up, scratching her head. A large blush splotched her face. How could she get away now?

"Lea...,"he mumbled in his sleep.

Her face became an avidly dark scarlet.

She stretched out a hand and stroked his hair. He slept like a messy child. His hair in disarray, he curled up, and his hat crooked on his head.

"Lea?" Ciel called. "Where did you go silly maid?"

Lea pannicked, pulled the Undertaker in the coffin with her, and she shut the lid.

"Where did she go?" Ciel asked. "Sebastian! Look upstairs for Lea and the Undertaker."

"Of course, bocchan," Sebastian replied with disgust.

She heard Ciel sit down and then snore quietly.

"Psst!" Lea tried waking. "Please wake up."

"Hmmmherem?" The Undertaker replied. "Well we are in quite a compromising situation, are we?"

"Yes, now how do we escape?" Lea asked.

The Undertaker was right next to her in the coffin, quite cramped.

"I'm tired!" He yawned.

"No! Sebastian will be done in a second! We must get out now. Help me open this," Lea hissed.

They hastily removed themselves from confinement and dusted themselves off.

"Well, excuse me," she blushed.

"I'm fine!" The Undertaker said. "Are you? That's no normal coffin. That's my dream coffin!"

"Dream...Coffin?" Lea asked.

"Yes. It recounts your memories for you," he replied.

"Hmmm," Lea made a noise, then turned away.

"I'm sorry about that," he said grabbing her shoulders from behind.

"It's ok," she replied touching his hands.

"My memories are not...pleasant."

He turned her around and wrapped his long arms around her.

"It's ok. You have a good deal with the Phantomhives, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, but I lack...," she trailed off.

"Lack?" He asked looking down at her.

"Emotion, passion," she said simply.

"Love? Isn't that...Sebastian's... department?" the Undertaker gulped.

"Sebastian? He's like an older brother...," Lea replied a little shocked.

"Why can't you love, Lea?" He asked in a child like manner.

"I never have had any whims for affection, no creature or man on the street. Not even my own mother," Lea said. "And my grandfather... He is special in a way, but I wouldn't go as far as family love. I've never truly understood why."

"What was that night on the balcony, then?" The Undertaker unwound her.

"I've never been kissed, so...," Lea avoided his gaze.

"I see. I was being used?" He asked.

"No! I enjoy your company very much! I just didn't know," she mumbled.

"Didn't know what?" The Undertaker pressed.

"If you love me, but I might know the answer...," Lea said in a small voice.

"I...," the Undertaker's voice faltered and his visible face grew red.

"No Lea upstairs bocchan,"Sebastian said, walking downstairs.

"There you two are!"

"Wuh?" Said Ciel. "Oh, we've lost time!"

"I'm afraid so my lord, let us hurry to the docks," Sebastian said.

"Bye Young Master, Sebastian, and Lea," the Undertaker waved.

Lea slipped the Undertaker a piece of paper, out of her company's sight.

"Bye, sir," she bade him farewell with a kiss on the cheek.

Lea entered the carriage, sat down, and dozed off.

"Lea?" The young master's voice filed her ears.

"Master?" She responded.

"Lets go, Lea," Ciel called from outside the carriage.

"Yes, master," Lea replied hopping out of the carriage.

When she hopped out, a large hand wrapped around her mouth and restrained her arms.

"Hmmph!" She tried to say.

Ciel was being restrained by a large goon in black attire, Sebastian nowhere to be seen.

"My apologies, Lea," Ciel mumbled, ashamed.

"The boss'll like this one!" The man holding her said.

"Pretty, but not very dainty is she?" The other one said.

They goons dragged them into a shipping storage area at the docks.

"Sebastian is taking longer then I thought," Ciel said.

"Longer?" Lea asked, voice trembling.

The warehouse door opened and a tall man walked through. He was quite handsome. His chesnut hair was cut short, his blue eyes gleamed in the dim light, and he wore a long trench coat.

"Ello comp'ny," he said in a thick British accent.

"Who might you be?" Ciel asked.

"I'll ask questions round here," he said. "Oy, they were right. You are a pretty lass."

"Thank you?" Lea replied uncertainly.

"And you are?" Ciel pressed on.

"Robert Redfort," he replied looking at a pocket watch.

"And what do you intend to do to us?" Ciel asked.

"Nosy little bloke, you are," Robert replied. "If ya must know, little lass will come with me, and I get to dispose of ya in a few minutes."

"Please don't hurt Ciel!" Lea cried.

"Your little brother I reckon?" Robert concluded.

"Yes... He is quite dear to me! He is all I have left, sir. Our parents died and he is all I have!" Lea broke down in sobs.

"No need ter cry," Robert said. " I'll see about your brother's life, don't cry-"

Robert fell forwards. On his back were deep clawing marks.

"Well, that takes care of that," Sebastian said devilishly.

"Any new information, Sebastian?"Ciel asked.

"A hunch...How is Lady Lea?" Sebastian replied.

"I'm quite alright, thank you," said Lea swiftly removing herself from the binding.

Ciel saw a flash of silver behind Lea, and then it was gone. Ciel dismissed that as an illusion, but what if Lea carried a weapon without his knowledge?That could be potentially detrimental to Ciel, but it could work in his favor. A trivial matter.

"If I couldn't do that, what kind of butler would I be? Shall we bring these...things to the police?" Sebastian asked.

"I do believe that is what one normally does," Ciel replied sarcastically.

That night, Lea laid in bed awake and restless. No matter how she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She left the uncomfortable atmosphere of her bedroom and scampered outside to her pond. She sat down in the moonlit grass and looked at the peaceful pond shimmering in silver glow. The serenity lulled her to sleep. A soft melody awoke her in the middle of her delicate slumber on the bank. Sebastian had placed her head on his lap. He was quite relaxed looking, his hair tousled, gloves removed, tie undone, and shirt partially unbuttoned.

"Sebastian! You have a wonderful voice!"Lea said sitting up.

"Thank you, Lea,"Sebastian said, looking at her.

"Say, Sebastian,"Lea started, reclining on Sebastian's lap again. "How do you know... you love someone?"

"That's an interesting question. I wouldn't really know, but based on experience... You feel an overwhelming sense of emotions: possession, affection, etc," Sebastian answered.

"Have you ever loved anyone, Sebastian?"Lea asked him.

"Yes and no," he responded looking at the pond.

"Who can enchant Sebastian so much as to make him fall in love?"Lea wondered aloud.

"A couple people," he replied to her thought.

"Like who?"she replied eagerly, sitting up.

"Dare I say...,"Sebastian mumbled blushing a little.

"Please! You can tell me anything!"Lea pleaded.

"I really don't want-"

Lea shoved him down and pinned him on the grass.

"Tell me!"she giggled sitting on his stomach.

"I don't want to," he moaned.

"Why not?" Lea looked at him sadly.

"If you insist," Sebastian smiled devilishly.

In a swift motion, Sebastian grabbed Lea's arm and dragged her down with him in a tight embrace.

"Me?" She whispered quietly. "But... I...didn't see that coming."

She sat there blushing in his arms, without the knowledge that he was blushing too. She accidentally fell asleep and ended up in her bed the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Hey! This chapter is really long, almost 2,000 words! Is this too much, or did you like the shorter ones? I would really like to know!**

 **Disclaim: Yana owns Kuro! Here ya go:**

Lea cleaned every inch of the manor the next day, leaving no dust anywhere. Today the young lord was out along with Sebastian. Mei Rin and Bardroy worked in the kitchen and Finny was in the yard. Lea walked back to her room and cleaned herself up. She walked to her pond. She blushed profusely at the thought of Sebastian. He loves her? But the Undertaker! How would she figure out who she loved? Easy, Sebastian was a brother, right? No, no, no, no. She wasn't going to be the maiden in distress! Forget those two! But her decision would be a demand from the both of them. Lea decided she need to practice. She grabbed her old switch blade from her pocket. Her old masters had given it to her in hopes she would remain safe on the treacherous London streets. She ripped off the layers of her dress and her tight shoes. Thankfully she had blue bloomers under her skirt and she still had her top. She began to fight.

"Never. Again," she panted, hacking up the tree.

That one night she hadn't brought her blade with her. The night she had met the Undertaker.

She shut her switch blade and fell onto the green grass.

"Ho ho,"Tanaka said walking to her.

POOF!

"Hello, granddaughter," Tanaka greeted the tired girl. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Sorry grandfather. I was...practicing my...um," She started.

"You strike too high. An assailant could easily disarm you," he said sipping his tea.

"Like this?"Lea said striking a tree.

"Good, but you don't need a weapon to fight,"He said.

"How do you fight like that, grandpa?" Lea asked.

"Let me teach you the basics, then you may proceed to beat the absolute crap out of these trees,"Tanaka replied.

By the end of the day, Lea successfully beat her grandfather in a spar; no holds barred.

"Good job!"Tanaka praised, giving her a hug.

"Thank you grandpa," she said.

"Now get your skirt back-"Tanaka deflated.

She was in the middle of her first skirt when Sebastian found her struggling in the grass.

"What will I ever do with you Lea?" Sebastian asked, chuckling.

Lea's face was beet red as she attempted to scramble behind a tree.

"Nope!" He said lifting her up."Here you go!"

Sebastian escorted Lea back to the manor, where Ciel was in need of dinner.

"You may go fetch the master's dinner, Lea," he told her.

"Yes, sir," she said with a curtsey.

She rushed her chores and went to bed earlier than she planned. She sat there in the dark pondering the meaning of life when "Miss Lea! We are going to France!"

Finny knocked on her door lightly.

"Finny, now?" Lea asked groggily.

"Yea ma'am! All of us!" Finny exclaimed.

"Who will look after the manor?" Lea asked in pannick.

"I thought Sebastian had a solution to that," Finny thought aloud.

"Lets go see him," Lea said grabbing Finny's hand.

"Whoa, Miss Lea!" Finny blushed. "You-y mi-ight want t-t-to change."

Lea was wearing a very light night dress.

"I suppose you are right," she replied blushing.

...

"ME?!" Lea shrieked. "Why am I too look after the manor?"

"Master insisted so," Sebastian told her.

"But Sebastian I can't stay here!" Lea wimpered.

"I'm sorry, but I must obey bochan's orders, dear Lea," he said somberly.

"Understood, but why all the chores to me?" Lea pouted.

"Oh come now! You've cleaned two wings in less than three hours, I believe you can clean the entire manor if you wanted," he smirked at her.

Lea stood there pouting looking with puppy eyes.

"I do have something for you...," Sebastian smiled.

Lea looked up, and Sebastian looked around.

"Is it possible Sebastian wants to hide something from bochan?" Lea asked mockingly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Sebastian replied.

He swiftly pecked Lea's lips and turned around.

"Hey!" Lea complained, blushing.

"What, that not good enough for you?" Sebastian asked, still turned around.

"Well I didn't really give you permission, did I?" Lea replied flustered.

"No, but I hope you liked it anyway," Sebastian replied walking off.

Lea briskly walked to her pond.

"AHHHH!"she screamed into the air.

She began to assault a nearby tree.

"JERKFACE, JERKFACE!"she continued.

She finally collapsed on the ground.

I thought I didn't like him! So why does he fluster me!? I think don't that's fair to me leaving me to boil over what happened!

She headed back to the manor and begun her tedious work.

Chapter 15

Lea finished her chores for the day, so she locked up the manor, left Pluto guarding, and rode a horse to get to London.

She had a little money Ciel had permitted her, so she went shopping.

"A bone for Plu-Plu, a bow for me...," Lea selected fairly cheap items with care.

"Now for dinner!" Lea cheerfully told herself.

The market was crowded and bustling with hagglers. Chicken, carrots, potatoes...

"There we go!" She said carting her goods out of the market.

"What else to do...," she mumbled to herself. "Aha! I know. Lets go visit the Undertaker!"

She trotted excitedly down the wet streets of London to the gloomy shop.

She arrived to find the shop empty.

"Hmmmm. I'll put on some tea!" She said to herself with enthusiasm.

She dug a canister of her cheap Jade tea out of her shawl and found a little kitchen within the gloomy shop.

When her tea had finished, she heard the front door open. A throat clean rattled the atmosphere.

"Hello!" She greeted the person, thinking it was the Undertaker.

"Who?" A very red person replied spinning around.

This woman, er, man was dressed in a peculiar manner with copious amounts of scarlet.

"Oh! Excuse me, I thought you were...someone else," she replied, her enthusiasm shot down.

"So he picked another one up?" the man, er, woman asked aloud.

"Another what?" Lea asked.

"Nevermind...," he, she, it said.

"Might I ask, who are you?" Lea inquired.

"The name is Grell, miss," he, she, it said looking uninterestedly at he, she, it's nails.

"Anyway, just popped in for a visit, but he isn't here, so bye!" Grell skipped to the door.

"Wait! Would you like some tea? I mean... I made it fresh and...um... I wouldn't like to waste an entire pot!" she called hopefully.

"Well, I have...," he, she, it replied trailing off into a small pocket book he,she, it had pulled out. "Sure! I have a few minutes!"

"Lovely!" Lea exclaimed.

The pair sat and enjoyed a decent cup of tea. Small conversation was made, proper introductions and such.

"My I love your coat!" Lea gushed, immediately clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, thank you! I love it too! Such a tragic story behind it as well!" Grell responded sounding extremely flattered. "Oh would you look at that! Time for me to go!"

"Oh, thank you for joining me," Lea curtsied. "By the way, are you a shinigami?"

Grell choked loudly on his, her, its last sip of tea.

"How did you know that?" He, she, it spluttered.

"Well, you have the same eyes, well close, to my Undertaker's," Lea replied embarrassedly.

"Lovely observation, but you weren't supposed to know. Nothing is better than forbidden knowledge or love!" Grell squealed." I won't tell on you. Bye-bye!"

Grell careened out the door in girlish squealed.

Lea found herself exhausted, and the sun was already down.

"I can't go home now!" She whined to herself.

Lea wandered around the gloomy little place, and she found a little bedroom.

"Well, couldn't hurt,"she yawned, undoing her corset.

She had completely forgotten her location as soon as her tired head hit the pillow.

In the morning, Lea's eyes fluttered open to bright sunlight and a familiar face too close for comfort.

"Gah!" She shrieked accidentally cracking her forehead on his.

"Owie!" The Undertaker complained rubbing his forehead.

"Likewise, don't sneak up on me like that!" Lea scolded.

"You were sleeping!" He retorted.

"Even more reason for you to not sneak up on me!" She replied.

"Well I can't let a guest in without knowing about it! Who let you in anyway?" he demanded.

"I let myself in! You weren't here, so I put on some tea. I had a guest, so I entertained! It was too dark for me to walk home, so I stayed," she explained, still a bit irked.

"Excuse me for wanting to know whose in my house," he chuckled sarcastically.

Lea looked around, avoiding his gaze.

"Wait. Did you stay in here last night!?" She pannicked looking at the other side of the bed. The sheets were tousled about and a pair of glasses sat on the nightstand.

"This is the only bed in the house," he replied.

Lea's face turned scarlet red at the gravity of her situation. He had just woken up! He wore a loose gray nightgown and a black cap.

"Sorry for intruding!" She apologized hastily.

Her current attire made her even more embarrassed as she exited the bed room looking for the nearest bathroom.

"Third door on your right!" He yelled from the room.

The hallway was quite narrow and dusty, the doors were numerous, but Lea found her way. She tidied herself and walked downstairs.

"I should be on my way," she said.

"Ok, but allow me to escort you," the Undertaker replied.

"It's broad daylight, I will be fine," she said hurrying out of the shop.

"I insist," he demanded, grabbing her arm.

"I said I will be fine!" She blushed, pulling away.

"Please," he begged taking her hand.

"No!" She shouted.

"Why not, dear?"he asked.

"Why n- DEAR!?" she pannicked."Since when have I been your dear?"

"Oh, be quiet and let me escort you," he blushed.

She wrapped her arm around his, not looking at him whatsoever.

They trekked slowly up the cobble street and around many buildings.

"Say, isn't London so exciting?" the Undertaker asked.

"What do you mean?" Lea replied.

"Just the hustle of the towns folk and the great lives they lead," he said looking at her.

"I see what you mean," she responded.

"Question, what do you think of London, and big cities, such as these?"the Undertaker asked.

"Everyone has their own life, own decisions, and own struggles,"Lea said.

"So, does that mean everyone is alone in life?" The Undertaker asked.

"No, but there is a certain amount of isolation," she said. "Every person thinks."

"This I what I love about you," he said nonchalantly, but then realized his faux pas and looked the other way.

"What do you love about me? Try to be honest," she asked.

"Well...um...your deep eloquent thoughts, your charming wit...your tender, yet firm concern for others...your dazzling smile, the way you try and act tough, your jokes, your deep eyes..."he replied blushing. "And you?"

"A.h...h...-haha...Y-y-your humor...o-o-outstanding char-r-m a-and personality, y-your smile, and the way you hold your hands when you speak-"

Lea suddenly remembered Sebastian's parting gift.

"I can't," Lea whispered.

"Can't what?" the Undertaker asked.

"Let me go please," she asked, her mind racing a thousand miles a second."The chores...Plu-Plu... Sebastian."

"But, Lea!" he whined.

"Bye!" she called.

"Let me see you again!" the Undertaker yelled to her.

"Yes...No...Maybe?!" she yelled running to the town stables.


	14. Chapter 14

**AHHH! I was soon busy and stuff and more stuff and I feel so bad about not doing this sooner! SOOOO... Yana owns Kuro:**

At home, Lea found it was still in one piece.

"Plu!" she greeted the furry human-mutt.  
The master had not returned yet, so Lea set to work in the manor. Scrubbing chesnut floors, dusting brass ornaments, and polishing wood were a few of her many tedious duties. Lea had fed Plu-Plu and went to take a bath to unwind. The scalding water lapped at her bare skin, creating steam to clear her thoughts. Lea heard a loud knocking at the door of the bathroom.  
"Hello?" she called out.  
"Yes, is a miss Lea here?" a familiar annoying voice called out.  
"Quite so, please wait!" She replied, getting a robe on.  
"Hello Grell!" She greeted.  
"Oh, I just had to see you today," he, she, it said.  
"Let me get dressed, then we can chat," she continued.  
Lea finished preparing herself, then went to chat with Grell.  
"So, what do want to chat about today?" Lea asked, sitting down at the tea table.  
"There are these two hunks I like, and neither of them pay any attention to me!" He, she, it complained.  
Lea had come to the conclusion it was in fact a man who sat in front of her.  
"Who in particular, Grell? If I know them it might help," Lea suggested.  
"Well, one you don't know, but he is cold and strict, but a total attention grabber name William T. Spears! The other, you are quite familiar with, maybe, Sebastian!" Grell said.  
"Really? Sebastian?" Lea spluttered in disbelief.  
"Ohhh the things I want to do with him!" Grell squealed, hugging himself.  
Lea giggled at Grell, who was heating himself up.  
"Well, the cold one, you can, mabye...tone it down?" Lea squeaked.  
"Tone...it...down? What ever do you mean?" Grell asked.  
"Your lovely ecstatic nature may be too much for those gentlemen to handle, so maybe if you calm down?" Lea explained.  
"Oh, you know that will never happen, I'm just too fabulous!" Grell said, flipping his hair back.  
"Have you tried appealing to their weak points?" Lea asked.  
"Well, I almost eradicated Ciel, and i screwed up William's paperwork...," Grell listed.  
"Oh, well...um, I dont know what to do anymore,"she responded, jaw dropped.  
"Oh please, like you haven't ever smashed someone's desk to get their attention?" Grell added sarcastically.  
"Can't say I have!" Lea chuckled.  
"Hmmm, you know what you need, girl," Grell started."Is a man."  
"WHAT!?" Lea exclaimed, blushing profusely.  
"You have allllll this good advice, yet I can tell you that you have never liked or wanted a man," Grell explained.  
"You are, partially, correct," Lea replied. "Though, my advice could use work, I do have feelings for someone."  
"Oh? Do tell," Grell encouraged.  
"I have feelings, yet my reason is unconfirmed," Lea continued.  
"I could tell you, but you must swear to never tell a soul."  
Lea leaned over and whispered into Grell's ear.  
"OH MY GOODNESS!"Grell squealed."You should tell him!"  
"Um, I don't know if I should do that," Lea blushed.  
"Why not? Is it a teeny crush? Or did you actually associate with him?" Grell asked intrigued.  
"We have associated most interestingly," Lea mumbled.  
"I'm so jealous! Such a man! Why a supernatural being?"Grell asked.  
"He is...Indescribable," Lea gushed.  
"Huh. Well can you tell me what you have done to deserve the attention of a man like that?" Grell asked. "I mean... so I can have an example for my issue."  
"Well, I have actually been asleep in his presence, um... We have been in uncomfortably close proximity, and he likes me for me," Lea gushed.  
"So sweet!" Grell pouted."Well I'm sure the sooner you confess, the sooner you will be happy!"  
"I can't! Lea sputtered.  
"Why not?" Grell asked shocked.  
"I've never felt this way in my life! How would I even confess? I have had no experience in this field! Who knows if he even likes me!" Lea panicked. "Then there is his rival!"  
"Rival?" Grell asked, intrigued.  
"There is another one who I care deeply for, but I don't replicate their feelings," Lea sighed.  
"Oh dear! This is fascinating!" Grell gushed.  
Suddenly, Grell perked up.  
"I do believe Bassy is home, do I shall take my leave," Grell smiled. "Ta-Ta! We must do this again soon!"  
"I do agree, good bye!" Lea called.  
She bounded downstairs to meet the master and Sebastian  
"Hello, Lea!" Sebastian greeted.  
Lea gave him a big welcome-home hug.  
"I missed you, Sebastian! Where have you been?" Lea asked.  
"We managed to capture a few criminals, etc, etc," Sebastian said. "Bocchan is currently in the garden with Lady Elizabeth."  
"Oh, delightful," Lea mumbled.  
"Let us go prepare the tea, shall we?" He asked.  
"Of course!" She replied, trotting behind him.


End file.
